Certain mobile devices are configured to run various applications when the mobile device is powered on. However, a number of mobile devices do not have an automatic startup mode, so applications are not automatically run upon power-up of the mobile device. Therefore, if a user wants to use an application on a mobile device, a time lag exists between mobile device power-up and the opening and running of the application.